Not so Perfect Ever After
by devil-reapess
Summary: Ugly divorces, long time friendships broken, cheating spouses, single parents; J.K Rowling gave us the 'dream' epilogue, I'm giving you the real one. Will contain mature themes, as well as some Weasley bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Devil-Reapess is sorry yet not sorry about starting a new story.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Not so perfect ever after**

 _Prologue: The war's aftermath._

Harry James Potter, current age 34, Lord Potter-Black, Earl of Slytherin, Earl of Peverell, Master of Death, Bright green eyes, black hair, lightning bolt scar descends down nose to mid cheek. Divorced and single.  
After Voldemort's defeat the golden trio was celebrated and most if not all the hogwarts students had to redo a year of schooling and upon graduation he entered the auror academy, graduating in a record breaking year and marrying the fresh out of school Ginny Weasley as well as taking in his God son Theodore 'Teddy' Lupin much to his new wife's silent dislike, in the year 2004 his first son was born, names James Sirius Potter, the boy had his hair and his mother's eyes. Next to be born was Albus Severus Potter, 2006, with his father's hair and looks, finally in 2007 his first daughter Lily Luna Potter was born, with her mother's hair and eyes. All three were born parseltongue.  
The divorce was started in 2008 and finalized in 2009 after Ginny was found guilty of cheating and having the intent to administrate a love potion in desperation for a larger size of her husband's fortune, caught in the act by her husband himself.

Full custody of all children was given to him and since he owned all of their items, Ginny had to move back in with her parents. The divorce caused a big rift in the Weasley family, Hermione and Ron believing him in the wrong for not forgiving her along with Molly, while the others were shocked at the only daughters actions.  
Harry received and accepted his titles in the year 1999, in the year 2001 he resigned from his auror duties to officially join the Wizengamot, and unofficially join the unspeakables. No longer ruled by Dumbledore, in the unspeakables he accepted his darker skills, excelling in all kinds of magic.

In 2003 he was declared a goblin friend and liaison, after having spent a long time in their tutelage for his job. 2005 was the year where it was discovered whether or not Teddy had inherited his Father's lupine genes, it was discovered that while he would be a natural animagus, he was not a werewolf. However just like his mother he was a metamorph.

As he was also participating in the Wizengamot he learned many wizarding traditions that he taught to all his children, only humouring Ginny with any muggle ones, the Dursley's had made him hate most things muggle, besides the muggle conveniences, like pens.

It was also during, and after, his divorce that he discovered his true sexual orientation but made sure not to let the prophet find out, lest they have a field day. Unsurprisingly he found himself not particularly caring for races, unless they were creature, but he enjoyed his own sex more. He enjoyed life.

Ginevra Molly Weasley, current age 33, Brown eyes, orange hair, freckled. Divorced and between multiple men.

She had her dream life, marrying Harry Potter after he defeated Voldemort and became an auror, she was put out by the fact that he took in his god son but bore with it, for the status and money, she thought. Yet she never received any money, and the three children she birthed never seemed to like her, not that she cared much, and when Harry gave up his auror career she was shocked, but atleast it meant she had to spend less time caring for the children.  
When she became desperate enough she tried to feed him love potion, despite never having cooked before, letting Harry, the house elves or one of her children do it so her husband found out and after a nasty divorce, not helped by her affair, she was left with nothing and had to return to the burrow. Of course she convinced her mother, Ron and Hermione that Harry was in the wrong and caused a rift inside the Weasley family, she never saw much of Harry anymore besides spotting across diagonally or inside the ministry, or in the prophet but otherwise never.

She was currently fooling around with multiple people to satisfy herself.

Hermione and Ron Weasley, 35 and 34, bushy brown hair and brown eyes, orange hair, blue eyes, freckles. Happily married.

Ron became an auror after the average four years in the auror academy, displeased he didn't get special treatment because of his status as friend of Harry Potter and Hermione became a book store owner/live at home wife, running multiple foundations at once, the two married as soon as they left school.

Their first child was Rose Weasley, with the Weasley looks, in the year 2006, followed soon after by Hugo Weasley, also a typical Weasley, in 2008. Both were studious like their mother and were raised primarily by the house elves Hermione took in to 'protect' as both parents were too busy with themselves to bother much with caring for them more than the bare minimum.

After Harry and Ginny's divorce they were convinced that Harry was in the wrong and refused contact until he forgave Ginny and abolished the divorce.

Luna Lovegood, currently age 33, white blonde hair and silver eyes, Lady Lovegood, Single mother of Twins.  
Luna had a short relationship that allowed her to have her two sons Lysander and Lorcan Lovegood, she followed her father's footsteps taking over the Quibbler and become a magical zoologist, her two sons had white blonde hair and silver eyes, identical to her and had inherited the family whimsicalness, they were born in 2007. Her and Harry are still close friends.  
Draco Malfoy, age 34, Lord Malfoy, white blonde hair grey eyes. Married Astoria Greengrass, full time Wizengamot member and has a single son called Scorpius Malfoy identical to him in looks, born in 2006. Surprisingly he and Harry get along well.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just the plot and the slight changes I made to the character appearances.  
Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Annnnnnd, life moves on.(2014)_

Manic laughter, a familiar, but not, shrill voice cheering for death of her cousin, followed by agonizing screams and whimpers as she was tortured by an unforgivable. A brown haired witch screaming in agony as a word was carved into her arm. Green light and a scream and a painful cold. The pounding of a heart when walking to his death, the green light followed by a fall and-!

It was with ragged breaths that Harry James Potter woke from a nightmarish sleep filled with memories of the past. A faint prickle in his scar betrayed the lingering effect of being a human horcrux, and the price he had paid for dying.

Looking at the clock on his bedside table with tired eyes, Harry sighed as he saw 5 o'clock, a full two hours before anyone else would be up, and knowing he would not be able to sleep again the aged man stood moved to his bathroom.

He had been living in Grimmauld Place for nearly sixteen years now, at first on his own, soon followed by Ginny and Teddy, his children, and quickly abandoned again by Ginny.

The house was back in it's prime, completely refurbished and wards created and powered by Harry himself, a flick of his hand started the shower and he eagerly soaked himself in the water, shuddering as his muscles relaxed instinctively, bracing an arm against the shower fall he closed his eyes and allowed his magic to envelope him, glowing blue runes formed on the walls and spread out, slowly Harry retracted his hand and the runes disappeared, he opened his eyes, revealing a faint glow to the already luminescent eyes.

After a night of reliving memories he would always strengthen the wards, to reassure him of his children's safety, he felt more than heard Kreacher's arrival. "Does master require food or beverage." In response to his elf's concern he merely inclined his head and conveyed his wish to be alone.

Two hours later

Teddy Remus Lupin awoke at seven sharp as dictated by his alarm, stretching his arms above his head as he yawned, pink and blue hair loose and messy as it fell down his shoulders and pooled into his lap. As he left his room to find breakfast he noticed that food was already prepared and decked the table, it was unusually extravagant so he could only guess that Harry had woken up early from memories or nightmares again, as only he would cook such extravagant meals for breakfast, Kreacher usually kept the morning meals simpler.

His hand clenched as he knew there was nothing he could do to help his Godfather, as he had tried all his life but never fully succeeded, however knowing raising a fuss would not help Harry he simply sat down and talked with his Godfather while waiting for the others to arrive.

James Sirius Potter woke up by falling out of bed after trying to turn of his alarm, as he did everyday. Currently he was ten years old would be receiving his Hogwarts Letter this summer. As he groggily stood his nose picked up the scent of a delicious breakfast, and while he was over the moon from the good food, he knew as well as his other siblings that it meant his father had had a bad night, not willing to let this bring his mood down he quickly found his glasses and bounded downstairs.

Albus Severus Potter rubbed his eye as he hazily woke up, the aroma of a large meal reaching his nose and making his heart clench in sadness, his dad had woken up from nightmares again, he bit back a tear from the memory when he had seen his dad after a particularly bad nightmare and the overwhelming helplessness that it left him with.

He knew there wasn't much he could do, being only eight, however, he knew that being upset wouldn't help his dad so he decided to do his best to cheer him up, with this in mind he slipped out of bed and moved headed downstairs, laughing when James ran past him, cheering for breakfast.

Lily Luna Potter awoke easily, as she did each morning, and stretched happily, combing her hair slightly before she decided to go downstairs.  
She knew it was one of those days, when daddy remembered and couldn't sleep. Despite being the youngest at six, Lily was quite smart and understood things those her age should not, but this was merely a side effect of having such a powerful parent and a magic rich environment, or so she had read, but she knew there was more to it.

Smiling into her mirror, the picture of her namesake on the bedside table smiled at her, and Lily could only be thankful that she had inherited her paternal grandmother's hair, not the garish orange of a Weasley or the dreaded Potter hair curse.

She happily set out for breakfast, squeaking when James rushed passed her, nearly sending them both flying, luckily Albus was there to catch her fall and the three siblings climbed down the stairs to greet their father and older brother in all but blood and name, Teddy Lupin.

Harry's mood brightened significantly when his children all enter the dinning room and they began to eat, happily conversing about random everyday things, James and Teddy being excited for the next Hogwarts year, only two left for Teddy, Lily pouting slightly about the fact the eldest sibling wouldn't be in school when she entered, Albus being amused by Teddy changing his appearance to match his own.

A small his was heard and Harry smiled at the family pet, a large Red-bellied black snake that was usually native to Australia, all his Children had inherited his parseltongue and Teddy being born with a werewolf father had no problems with the snake and he could recognize basic words in parseltongue from being raised around it.

He had found Seychelles after she had been smuggled to England from Australia and had instantly taken her in, as he didn't wish for her to be placed into a cage at a zoo or killed for being too dangerous.

This was a simple morning for the Potter clan.

Ginevra Weasley, formerly Potter, grimaced as she stumbled back to her room in the burrow, hungover, having just had a long night out in the town, and after waking up in a strangers bed she returned home.

This was nearly ritual for her now, since she had a freedom she did not before, not having to be a good little house wife for her former husband, honestly, if he had just followed the expectations placed on him none of this would have happened, she would be Lady Potter-Black, one of the richest women in the country, and be allowed to do whatever she wanted, always in the eye of the media as a star, but that didn't happen, instead she was labelled as the woman who cheated on the saviour; honestly the man was just a muggle, surely that didn't count?

Either way she was a spiteful woman who blamed all her troubles on her ex husband and his children, as the wretched brats had never liked her, not that she cared, they all spoke parseltongue, Slytherin's the lot of them. She had tried to convince Teddy that he should leave, as he was a respectable Hufflepuff, nearly a Gryffindor, and shouldn't hang around such people. She was surprised when she was hexed and sent home without a single word, all the Potter/Black properties warded against her.

In retaliation she had set her mother, Ron and his wife against Harry, however this didn't affect the man as much as she had wanted it to.  
Unsurprisingly, Ginny stumbling in at any hour was not an unusual ritual and mostly ignored by the inhabitants of the house, as she was still considered grieving over her divorce, despite it having been five years already.


	3. Chapter 3

First of all I would like to apologise for my ridiculously long hiatus, on both of my Hp stories, and while I _shoudln't_ try and excuse this I had exams to worry about, then I was taking a break for my summer holiday, then I became sick, then I got writers block for a whole month, then I got braces, which ruined my diet, this was followed by School starting and then... I got sick again, at the same time my school decided the grade A english students would take one of their exams early and that stressed me out and in the end I'm not even doing it because we have to do this bloody speaking exam and I am completely incapable of speaking loudly enough for the recorder or being able to hold a conversation with a teacher... and then I went on holiday to meet my mother which created another load of stress to deal with and I ended up losing my voice the day of the bloody speaking! anyway I'm better now so... Devil-Reapess does not own Harry Potter as much as she may want to. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 2: Unspeakable Tasks.(2014)_

While Harry had never thought his job was simple, sometimes it was frustrating enough for him to want to just quit, so he contemplated the benefits as he goggled at the utter chaos before him, he had long been promoted to head of his department in the unspeakables, the research department of old and new magics creature and human and invention of new magics, otherwise dubbed as the department of Magicks to make life easier.

But this was ridiculous, he should have known not to allow code name Lorelei to try her hand at mixing magic, she was one of the more insane in the department, and now he was staring at some type of... blob, made out of magic and muggle gelatine of all things, with a exasperated sigh, he drew his wand, Elm 11 inches with basilisk fang core, and he did what no one in the department had thought to do and vanished the... blob, to the failed experiment's lab.

"Lorelei..." He growled, eyes zoning in on the bespectacled woman nursing a sore head underneath a desk, she wore the typical researcher uniform worn by all unspeakables consisting of a muggle lab coat enchanted with magic over simple black robes, most unspeakables wore a hood and/or mask to conceal there identity but Lorelei had enchanted her gigantic glasses to conceal her face, one wondered if she could even see through them as they didn't allow one to even see a hint of her eyes.

Harry himself wore a phantom of the opera inspired mask that covered most of his face safe for his right cheek and lips, the mask was black with dark green runes to help hide his identity. "Yes Basil, sir?" She squeaked out as she quickly stood, Harry, or codename Basil in the unspeakables, sighed and pinched the nose bridge of his mask. "Did I not tell you to be careful, or at least not cause another disaster like what has just occurred here?" The department head questioned, eye twitching when Lorelei chuckled in embarrassment, "Honestly." He lamented, "If it weren't for a fact that apart from your disasters you create many masterpieces you would have been fired years ago, if only for all the damage you cause even if your experiment is successful." He was wholly unimpressed when she sank to the floor moaning about how cruel he was, as she was known for her dramatics.

All in all it was a pretty average day for Harry at the department of Magicks.

Theodore Remus Lupin looked ready to jump off a cliff as he looked at the utter chaos that was his closet, normally he wouldn't stay anywhere near the pigsty for long but he, and his younger siblings, had been ordered to clean up their rooms today while Harry was working, they had no problems about this, as they cleaned their rooms quite regularly, but Harry had specifically told Teddy he had to clear up his closet at it was beginning to become hazardous.

It was with a dubious heart that he grabbed the cleaning supplies and waltzed inside, the door closing behind him, only a few minutes later a scream of pure terror echoed throughout the house and the three other children sighed in exasperation at Teddy's scream, he shouldn't have left all those chocolate frogs in there, especially with the house being imbued by magic, the things had probably combined into one again and was being powered to live by the magic in the air. This would actually be the fifth time it had happened but Teddy had never gotten around to stopping his bad habit.

Harry had just finished his lunch and was sitting relaxed inside the chambers of the Wizengamot waiting for the start of the monthly meeting, he wore traditional wizarding robes in black with a green and silver cloak hanging from his shoulders. Many other Lords and Ladies were scattered throughout the room, all waiting patiently for the Minister to start the meeting.

Harry, as always, stayed quieted unless there was a vote needed until a topic that could potentially involve him came up. "And why, Lord Nott, do you wish for the unspeakables funding to be reduced? It is neither the most or least funded department and it has just enough for everything it needs, reducing the funding would set projects back by weeks, or even months, even you must realize how important the department is." Voice steady, exuding confidence and calmness. Lord Nott responded indignantly, "I highly doubt that what is being done in that department should take priority over the aurors funding or an actually useful department." The others present could do nothing but hide a sigh at the ignorance shown by the young Lord, the man seemed to have a personal vendetta against the department and refused to believe it actually served a useful purpose; usually, when Lord Nott started the topic, he and Harry would duke it out on their own until eventually Harry would win and the topic was abandoned until the next meeting but today someone else spoke up.

"Lord Nott, for Merlin's sake, could you please give it a rest, the department of mysteries is one of the reasons our community thrives and without it many new magics would not have been developed and quite possibly there would still not be a curse to drive away dementors, as you should recall it was invented by that very department after decades of research." When he finished his point, Draco Malfoy relaxed back in his chair to await a response, after none was given the meeting resumed and the topic was once more discarded.

After the meeting Harry walked up to Draco as the Lords and Ladies cleared out of the meeting room, "Thanks for that, Draco, it has been becoming more and more tedious having to have this argument every meeting and it is nice not to be the only one capable of rendering Nott speechless." Draco responded with a snort, glancing at Harry out of the corner of his eye he responded. "Truthfully I was getting quite fed up with this whole monthly debacle and it was only a matter of time before someone else put him in his place, today it just happened to be me." Harry gave a bark of laughter at the response and with a wave he left the other Lord to head home, his work done for the day.

Lilly Luna Potter barely managed to hold in her laughter at the sight of an exhausted, chocolate covered Teddy, she giggled at the disgruntled look he sent her way when she ate a chocolate frog. Looking at the card she had received she sighed and threw it into the fire, there were too many Harry Potter cards in production, the only other one of interest that she had gotten was the card of the great seer Cassandra.

"Lilly...?" Teddy whined and the young girl twisted to face him with her eyes narrowed, he only whined when he wanted something. "What. Chocolate." She spoke bluntly, unrepentant for the expression of mock-hurt that she had received. "I was wondering if maybe you wouldn't tell Harry about the whole... you know... chocolate thing?" The teen pleaded nervously, eyes set on puppy-dog mode; Lilly opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted.

"She wouldn't have to tell me, I could smell the chocolate all the way from the front door." Lilly squeaked happily while Teddy chocked and fell off the couch he had been lounging on. "Daddy!" Lilly cried, jumping up to greet her parent with a hug. "Hello to you too, sweetie." Harry murmured, moving to pick up his only daughter.

"What happened? I heard a crash-! Dad! You're home!" James Sirius Potter shouted as he entered the room, running up to greet his dad, "I suppose I am." the parent retorted as he ruffled the boy's hair, not even blinking when only moments later Albus entered the room and ran over to hug him. Teddy pouted as he was left on the floor and he moved to jump Harry, only to squeak when he was frozen and cleaned with two quick wordless spells.

"Foiled yet again." The boy languished only receiving a chuckle from the elder male, "You are far too young to get the jump on me Teddy, try again in a few years." Teddy smiled when he was lowered from his suspended position and he was hugged by Harry in their usual greeting. "Why do you have to work during the summer." Teddy complained, not liking that their family time was cut by Harry's job.

A sigh past Harry's lips at the usual complaint, "I don't like it either son, but you wouldn't want to spend all your time with little old me now would you, that would be awfully tedious." Teddy smiled at the words and he, along with the rest of his family laughed, it didn't matter, because no matter what they were family, nothing would ever change that.


End file.
